Human
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Aku tidak pernah mengerti. Meski majikanku adalah seorang manusia. Aku tidak pernah mengerti seperti apa itu manusia. Yang bisa kumengerti hanyalah, bahwa manusia lebih kejam dari iblis sekalipun. Non-Yaoi. Mind to RnR?


**Akhirnya saya bisa membuat fic untuk Kuroshitsuji! Senangnyaa XD *menari hula –dilempar ke sawah***

**Fic ini NON-Yaoi ya. Jadi santai saja membacanya ^^ happy reading guys!**

**

* * *

**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

Warning : canon, non-yaoi, semi-M suspense

Main character : Sebastian Ciel

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**.**

**.**

**HUMAN**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Saya tidak pernah mengetahui..**

**.**

Laki-laki itu—ah bukan, setan itu kini berdiri di samping majikannya yang merupakan anjing penjaga ratu. Mereka berdua yang harusnya tengah menangani masalah hilangnya anak-anak semenjak adanya sirkus misterius yang datang ke kota, kini berada di sebuah rumah besar. Rumah itu tak lain adalah rumah milik Baron Kelvin—sang 'ayah' dari anak-anak pemain sirkus.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan hidangan untukmu," Baron—sang tikus pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke ruang makannya, "Wine-nya buatan tahun 1875, Wine dari tahun kelahiranmu," jelasnya lagi. Dan Joker—salah satu pemain sirkus sekaligus anak dari sang 'ayah'—menuangkan winenya pada gelas Ciel Phantomhive—sang anjing penjaga ratu.

"Kondisi anak-anak itu," Ciel menggumam melihat anak-anak tanpa ekspresi yang mengantarkan makanan untuknya dan juga Baron. Kondisi psikis anak-anak yang sudah tidak dapat ditolong.

"Oh ya, kalau cuma makan Earl pasti bosan ya," celoteh tikus itu tiba-tiba. Membuat Ciel dan butlernya menoleh, "Joker, lakukan 'itu'," begitu perintahnya pada 'anak'nya.

"Eh, ta—tapi—"

"Lakukan saja!" perintahnya tajam. Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, Joker akhirnya mengangguk dan mengucapkan, "Baik,"

Dan pertunjukan pun dimulai.

**.**

**Manusia yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa?**

**.**

_**Sebastian POV**_

Akhirnya pertunjukan—yang sepertinya tidak akan terlupakan oleh tuanku—itu pun dimulai. Semua anak-anak tidak berpengalaman, apalagi melihat kondisi psikisnya yang sudah sangat parah, diperintahkan melakukan adegan-adegan di sirkus yang berbahaya. Pada akhirnya itu bukanlah hiburan, melainkan menjadi acara bunuh membunuh massal.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" tuanku tersentak mendengar tawa itu dan langsung menoleh pada Baron di sampingnya. Laki-laki menyedihkan itu terus tertawa dan bertepuk tangan meriah melihat pertunjukan mematikan di depannya. Tawa—yang disebut tuanku—tikus itu semakin kencang bahkan menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Semakin menjadi-jadi saja pertunjukan itu, apa yang kulakukan? Tidak ada. Aku hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan tuanku. Lagipula aku hanya iblis yang terikat kontrak perjanjian dengan tuanku, Ciel Phantomhive dan hanya menuruti perintahnya sampai akhir. Hingga.. "HENTIKAN, SEBASTIAAN!" teriak tuanku. Dengan gesit aku langsung berlari dan menghentikan laju pisau yang akan menusuk wajah seorang gadis kecil.

Aku sempat berpikir saat melihat Baron.

Itukah manusia?

**.**

**Saya tidak mengerti tapi..**

**.**

"..Orang rendah yang terkutuk akan dihabisi oleh anjing penjaga,"

Itulah kata-kata tuanku sebelum dia mengambil pistol di balik jubahnya dan mengarahkannya pada Baron. Aku melihat Joker juga langsung mengambil pedangnya untuk diacungkan pada tuanku. Kali ini tanpa perintah, aku juga mengambil pisau kecil yang tadi digunakan untuk sirkus dan mengacungkannya pada Joker.

Baron Kelvin memang bodoh. Padahal Joker sudah membelanya, tapi dia.. "JOKER! Jangan mengarahkan benda berbahaya itu pada Earl!" bentaknya.

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak dengar kata-kataku?" geramnya. Membuat Joker lagi-lagi dengan terpaksa menurunkan pedangnya dari leher tuanku. Aku tersenyum senang, senyum iblis yang biasa kukeluarkan saat merasa menang.

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan pada Earl di bawah tanah," ucapnya tanpa rasa takut. Meski pistol tuanku mengarah pada kepalanya. Dia tersenyum bahagia, entah kenapa. Aku tidak mengerti, mungkin ini yang disebut 'manusia gila'?

Alisku mengernyit tiba-tiba saat Baron mengatakan, "Aku menyesal saat hari itu aku tidak berada di sisimu," Baron tersenyum senang, "Aku sadar kalau tidak bisa kembali, ulangi saja,"

Saat itulah, pintu terbuka. Dan kulihat wajah tuanku terlihat sangat kaget, "Nah, ayo kita ulang Earl Phantomhive! Hari itu, tiga tahun yang lalu!"

**.**

**Kenapa saya sangat tertarik pada manusia?**

**.**

Wajah tuanku semakin pucat saat Baron mengatakan dia ingin seperti hari itu. Dia iri. Dia menyesal. Dia bangga. Menjijikkan, benarkah dia manusia? Berkali-kali aku berpikir seperti itu. Aku melirik tuan Ciel. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah sekarang. Pistol di tangannya pun bergetar. Saat itulah aku sadar.

Tuan pasti akan menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan—

**Dor**

—membunuh tikus got itu.

Ah, ini dia pertunjukan yang kunantikan. Selama berada bersama Ciel—tuanku, aku selalu menikmati pertunjukan-pertunjukannya yang membunuh tikus-tikus pengganggu ratu. Amarahnya, rasa bencinya, meski masih terlampau muda, aku salut melihat anak manusia yang sudah bisa membunuh itu. Aku benar-benar salut. Senyumku terulas melihat pemandangan tikus yang kini menyedihkan itu tapi Joker berniat mengganggunya. Dia berlari menerjang Ciel.

**Zrash**

Maka kupotong saja tangan sebelah kirinya agar menyamai tangan kanannya. Senyum iblis tak sedikit pun memudar dari wajahku. Joker menatapku tak percaya.

"Bisa tolong tidak mengganggu majikanku?" tanyaku dengan sinis, namun dalam hati aku berkata, _"Bisa tolong jangan ganggu pertunjukan dari tuanku? Aku sedang menikmatinya,"_

**.**

**Manusia memang sulit dimengerti**

**.**

"Kumohon Earl! Jika kau mau membunuhku, maka samakan aku dengan mereka pada hari itu," pinta Baron dengan teramat sangat menyedihkan. Wah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Tapi demi kehormatan majikan, maka aku tahan dan hanya senyum iblis yang mengembang.

"Samakan dengan mereka?" tuanku menginjak kepala Baron yang busuk itu, "kalau begitu bersujudlah seperti ulat, memohonlah kepada **iblis**," ketus tuanku. Benar-benar, jadi manusia sepertinya menyenangkan.

Pemandangan yang indah bagiku saat melihat tuanku yang akan membunuh Baron. Tapi haah, Joker masih saja membela-bela 'ayah' yang busuk seperti itu. Aku hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan dua manusia itu.

"Hahaha kata-katamu memang benar," Joker tertawa, "tapi," pemain sirkus itu melirik kami, "kalian akan kehilangan benda berharga kalian."

Aku sempat melihat wajah tuan Ciel terkejut. Tapi setelah itu dia berkata, "Kau pikir mereka itu siapa? Mereka itu pelayan keluarga Phantomhive lho," ucapnya. Akhirnya aku tak kuasa menahan tawa setanku. Memang benar kan? Kenapa aku menanyai manusia itu seperti apa berkali-kali, karena 'manusia' di keluarga Phantomhive tidak normal semua.

"Hihihi.."

**.**

**Kadang saya berpikir..**

**.**

"Mereka juga pro, tidak segampang itu mereka—"

"Kau bebas mempercayai teman-temanmu, tapi jangan lupa kalau orang-orang kami adalah pilihan saya," potongku sebelum Joker sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ya, kau mungkin tidak mengerti Joker. Tapi setidaknya jangan remehkan orang-orang pilihan **iblis** ini.

Saat Joker menangis dan tuanku yang entah bisa disebut benar atau tidaknya, dia menghibur—atau semacam itu—Joker. Hingga seseorang datang, ah orang itu yang disebut Dokter oleh para pemain sirkus. Dia berdiri dari kursi rodanya dan berjalan mendekati aku dan tuanku. Tentu saja Joker terkaget akan hal ini. Dan lagi, kata-kata berikutnya yang dia ucapkan.

"Memang benar, organ buatanmu sangat indah dan mulus bagaikan alat makan bone China," terkaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah menduganya dari dulu, aku hanya ingin mencoba memancing manusia busuk di depanku.

"Jadi kau mengerti estetika ini, Black! Perkiraanmu memang benar tapi.." dokter berkacamata itu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa, "tolong jangan samakan buatanku dengan bone China yang dicampur dengan tulang ternak ya," ucapnya dengan nada santai. Aku tersenyum, sedikit lagi dia akan membuka topengnya.

"Oh iya, anda pernah bilang kalau anda menggunakan material khusus," pancingku sekali lagi. Dan dugaanku benar, dokter got itu menghampiri sangkar yang berisi anak-anak yang diculik Baron Kelvin.

"Ya benar, material khusus hanya bisa didapat dari sini," katanya. Tuanku mulai tersentak, "Musta.."

"HOEEEK!" akhirnya Joker pun mengeluarkan isi perutnya. "Ja.. Jadi, ka.. kami.." Aku menatapnya, sepertinya dia pun sudah menyadarinya. Ya, tulang buatan yang selama ini dipakainya untuk membantu gerak tubuhnya. Adalah tulang asli dari anak-anak yang mereka culik.

Dengan keji dan tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun, sang dokter menusuk salah satu anak yang dia keluarkan dari dalam sangkar. Inikah manusia? Kenapa begitu kejam? Rasanya melebihi kekejaman dari seekor iblis. Sementara aku melirik tuanku yang mulai pucat melihat pemandangan di depannya dan akhirnya berteriak histeris.

"UWAAAAAA!" teriakannya menggema di tiap sudut ruangan. Aku bisa mengerti saat aku melihat wajahnya, mungkin dia teringat akan trauma di masa lalu. Wajahnya begitu ketakutan. Salah satu ekspresi dari tuanku yang kusuka. Dia mengangkat tangannya setelah muntah, seolah eminta pertolongan.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Aku menarik wajah tuanku mendekat, "Tuan muda, apa yang anda takutkan?" tanyaku perlahan. "Anda sekarang sudah berada di luar sangkar, my lord," ucapku yah mungkin bisa dibilang aku bermaksud menghibur meski tidak bisa. Iblis tidak akan bisa menghibur siapapun.

Aku mengangkat wajah tuanku, kudekatkan wajahnya di depan wajahku. Sambil tersenyum jahat, aku membuka penutup mata yang menyimpan kontrak dengan majikanku ini, Ciel Phantomhive, "Nah, panggillah nama saya,"

"Se.. Sebas.. Sebas.. Sebastian.. Sebastian.." panggilnya parau. Aku terus tersenyum memandangnya. Menunggu perintah yang akan beliau berikan, dan akhirnya.. "BUNUH MEREKA!"

**.**

**Kenapa manusia yang seperti ini diciptakan?**

**.**

**Zrash**

Dengan sekali tekanan tangan, aku melesat dan segera menembus jantung dokter yang busuk itu. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya langsung mati seketika. Lalu kuhampiri Baron yang terlihat pasrah dan kuinjak kepalanya hingga darah kembali bermuncratan. Saat aku melirik Joker, dia sudah hancur dan aku yakin dia akan mati dengan sendirinya. Hingga tuan yang ada di gendonganku berbisik padaku.

"Bakar," bisik tuanku. Aku menoleh bingung.

"Tapi tuan muda, bukannya menurut surat paduka ratu misi kali ini adalah mencari pelaku dan menyelamatkan anak-anak? Pelakunya sudah—"

"DIAM!" tuan muda membentakku dan memegang wajahku. Menatap mataku tajam dengan mata birunya, "JANGAN SISAKAN APAPUN, BUAT SEMUA MENJADI DEBU, APA KAU SUDAH LUPA TUGASMU?" teriaknya di depan wajahku, "INI PERINTAH!"

Aku melihat tuanku ini terengah-engah setelah berteriak. Benar-benar manusia yang egois, hanya memikirkan ego dan kepuasan semata. Dan kalau sudah begitu, maka nyawa orang lain pun menjadi tidak penting. Apa memang semua manusia seperti ini? Aku menghela nafas dan membuka sarung tanganku. Lalu kubesarkan api di atas lilin hingga membakar tiap sudut ruangan.

"Yes, my lord,"

**.**

**Benar-benar menyedihkan..**

**.**

Aku menggendong tuanku dan berjalan keluar rumah yang sudah terbakar sepenuhnya ini. Di depan, kulihat gadis berbintik yang dulu sempat sekamar dengan tuanku berdiri menatap kami tidak percaya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyumku yang licik.

"Black, Smile! Kenapa kalian di sini? Kakak—"

"Dia sudah meninggal," potongku di tengah kepanikan gadis malang itu. Gadis kecil yang sebentar lagi akan menemui ajalnya, "kami di sini datang untuk melenyapkan kalian,"

"Smile? Kau Phantomhive?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Betul, namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Pekerjaanku hanya satu, menghapus kesedihan ratu. Karena itu aku membunuh Kelvin dan Joker," tuan muda menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin, "Akulah yang sudah membunuh mereka,"

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Tak baik di saat majikan berbicara aku memotong perkataannya. Tuan muda hanya menatap gadis yang kini tengah meringkuk dan menangis itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Gadis itu menangis semakin keras hingga akhirnya dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kami marah atau lebih tepatnya tuan muda. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak marah jika kepercayaannya dikhianati segitu mudahnya?

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU, SMILEE!" gadis itu mengarahkan pisau pada kami. Aku hanya diam, tapi mau tak mau aku harus membunuh gadis malang itu setelah tuan muda Ciel menyebut namaku.

"Sebastian,"

**.**

**Saya yang iblis pun merasa kalah**

**.**

"Boleh, saya bertanya satu hal?" tanyaku pada tuan muda. Di tengah perjalanan kami dalam kereta. Entah kenapa ada pikiran yang mengganjalku. Akupun mengambil jeruk yang tadi dibeli tuan muda dan mulai mengupasnya dengan serapi mungkin.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan sarkastik.

"Kenapa anda mau ke work house tempat mereka dibesarkan?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Pelindung mereka sudah meninggal, Earl Burton pasti tak akan sungkan memberi sumbangan, jadi aku bisa memperkenalkannya pada mereka," jawab tuanku seadanya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Apa anda bersimpati?"

"Pekerjaan Phantomhive adalah menyelesaikan sampai tuntas, kita tidak perlu melibatkan orang-orang di dunia depan dengan masalah orang dunia belakang," jelasnya lagi.

"Lalu, kenapa anak-anak di rumah Kelvin dikorbankan?" tanyaku dengan wajah serius. Bisa dibilang, mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk mengetahui apa itu manusia lebih dalam.

"Dulu aku sudah melihat anak-anak yang seperti itu. Kalau sudah begitu, mereka tidak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu," jawabnya sambil memakan jeruk yang sudah kukupas.

Aku tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, "Jadi, menurut anda mereka akan bahagia apabila sudah mati? Arogan sekali," komentarku. Yah, satu pelajaran yang kudapat. Beberapa manusia ada yang arogan. Namun jawaban tuan muda sedikit membuatku terkejut.

"Hah, apa ada manusia yang tidak arogan?"

**.**

**Setelah itu saya mengambil kesimpulan..**

**.**

Kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Setelah membayar seseorang untuk mengantar kami, aku dan tuanku pun berjalan menaiki bukit. Di balik bukit itulah, katanya ada work house Renbon. Begitu sampai di sana, betapa terkejutnya kami. Karena tempat itu sudah hampir hancur, bahkan sepertinya sudah tidak dihuni beberapa lama. Aku menoleh pada tuan muda. Aku sedikit bingung dengan tingkahnya, apalagi saat tiba-tiba dia tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" tawa tuan muda menggelegar. Aku hanya bisa tertegun melihatnya, "Nggak ada apa-apa! Apa yang harusnya mereka lindungi sama sekali nggak ada!" teriaknya menggema. Angin-angin pun semakin kencang bertiup.

"Dan mereka berusaha keras tanpa tahu hal itu, LALU MATI! HAHAHAHA!" anda tertawa lagi, "Menertawai permohonan sepenuh hati bagaikan menginjak serangga! Keji! Kejam! Biadab!" anda terus saja berteriak-teriak seperti itu, dan saya hanya bisa melihat, "BUKANNYA INI JUSTRU LEBIH IBLIS DARI IBLIS?"

Aku terdiam mendengar tawa dan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan majikanku ini. Aku hanya bisa berpikir, jadi beginilah manusia. Menyedihkan, menjijikkan, tapi menarik. Aku hanya bisa terbengong, yah sepertinya kami para iblis memang kalah dari manusia. Ya, kalah kejam.

"Ha.. haha.." tawa tuan muda mereda, "aku juga sama, aku juga punya 'isi' yang busuk, sama dengan mereka, begitulah manusia!" lalu tuan muda mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

"INILAH MANUSIA, SEBASTIAN!"

**.**

**Bahwa makhluk yang lebih kejam dari iblis inilah..**

**.**

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Sekarang aku mengerti, jadi inilah manusia sebenarnya, "Ya, anda benar. Berbeda dengan iblis, manusia itu kejam, memiliki berbagai pikiran jahat. Pembohong.."

Saat aku berbicara, tali topi tuanku terbang. Aku berusaha menggapainya namun percuma, sudah terlalu tinggi. Aku hanya berpikir sambil melihat tali tersebut. Berjuang sekuat tenaga, menjatuhkan orang lain, mencuri, dicuri, sambil berulang kali beralasan, meski demikian kalian tetap menujutempat nun jauh di sana melewati bukit. Aku tersenyum simpul. Senyum iblis.

Sifat manusia itu mengharukan sekaligus menyedihkan.

"Makanya manusia itu menarik ya,"

**.**

**..yang dinamakan 'manusia'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Yosh sudah selesai! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata atau typo. Karena saya mengerjakannya buru-buru hehe. Terima kasih sudah baca minna m(_,_)m**

**Boleh minta review? :3**


End file.
